


Until It's Gone

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Kid vs. Kat (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Older Characters, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Burt and Millie obviously miss Coop now that he's gone to college. Of course they do - that's expected, right?What isn't expected is forKatto miss him.
Relationships: Coop Burtonburger & Mr. Kat, Coop Burtonburger/Mr. Kat
Kudos: 21





	Until It's Gone

Kat shifted on his little kitty bed, unable to get comfortable. Something just wasn't right here...

Millie was there, up on her own bed, snoring away in a way that he'd grown used to over the years. So that wasn't missing. The rest of the house was completely quiet, so that wasn't an issue either. There was no thunder, no rain, there was nothing that should have been disturbing him! Heck, even Coop had gone off to college earlier that day.

...Oh.

Kat scowled to himself. Was he actually _missing_ that brat? Of course, he was impressed by him from time to time, and it was awfully fun to tease him, but it was nothing worth missing!

* * *

Two weeks later, Kat had completely dropped that idea. For all that he'd done in his life, all that he'd seen from his kind and all that he'd been trained for in his job, he actually missed that earth child... Well, he wasn't technically a child anymore, but that was beside the point.

Kat let out a loud meow, much like he had the time when Burt had resorted to getting him that accursed collar. He let out hiss after hiss, mew after mew, hoping that maybe it would work again.

"Mister Kat? Do you want some food?" Millie asked, looking down at him from her desk. Kat ignored her and kept on making a nuisance of himself. If nothing else, maybe Coop could hear him from wherever his college was.

"I'll go fill up your bowl in little bit, I just have to finish something!"

Kat just kept on, until a familiar voice cut him off.

"Geez, Millie. Have you been pampering that hairless rodent already? He sounds like a spoiled brat."

Kat jumped up on Millie's desk, letting out a curious mew as he looked at the girl's computer screen. There, he saw Coop on the screen, that familiar challenging gaze on his face. Kat let out another, softer meow, pawing softly at the screen. He felt Millie's hands grip him as he was pulled into her lap, her girlish giggle filling his ears.

"Aw, Coop! Mister Kat just missed you!"

Coop rolled his eyes, and Kat wasn't sure whether to be relieved or hurt that Coop didn't believe it. However, after a moment of thought, he chose relief.

"I seriously doubt that, Millie. Anyway, I gotta go. I have to finish my essay before tomorrow morning. Bye, Millie. Tell dad I said hi!"

And with that, Coop's face disappeared from the screen. Kat let out a small noise, more like a squeak than a normal cat-like sound.

"Don't worry, Mister Kat! Coop's gonna come back and visit in a few weeks!"

A few weeks, huh?

How much damage would he cause by recreating a time machine, again?


End file.
